


Far too Long

by kjavdekar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Missing You (Song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: Connor can't sleep





	1. Restless Nights

Connor rolled over at 3am and sighed. This was the sixth day in a row he woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. He couldn’t help but groan. Oliver had been away for nearly a week. Annalise had sent him away on ‘official’ business to some god forsaken town in Oklahoma, and Connor was stuck in the apartment all alone.  

His job hadn’t gotten any easier, and he desperately needed some shut eye. To be honest he found it slightly irritating how much he missed Oliver. Not because Oliver wasn’t worth missing but because ever since they met Connor’s life has never been the same.

Oliver had changed him. Changed him into someone he hardly recognized. Someone who deserved to be with a man as good and earnest as Oliver. And without him there the apartment just felt-empty. Empty and big and more than anything cold. Not in the literal sense of the word but just unpleasant.

He reached over to grab his phone and was blinded by the bright screen. 3:12am. _Ugh_ he groaned. He had enough. He opened his messages and sent a quick text to Oliver.

**_C: It’s 3:12 in the morning and I can’t sleep. When are you coming home?_ **

He waited for a few minutes to see if Oliver was up. Highly unlikely but nevertheless.

**_O: It’s 5:13 over here. I’ll be home in 2 days…try to sleep?_ **

**_C: arrrggg I can’t-I can’t sleep without you next to me and I hate it._ **

**_O: :( Awe babe.. It’s just two more days-sleep with my sweater or something_ **

**_C: It’s not the same. :(_ **

**_O: I know...I gotta start getting ready for a meeting, but we’ll talk in a bit?_ **

**_C: Okay._ **

**_O: I miss you too, Con. Just 48 more hours, please try to sleep._ **

**_C: *rolling eyes* it was just supposed to be three days Ollie. Now 48 hrs might as well be 48 days._ **

**_O: I'm sorry. I promise to make it up to you. ;) Sweet Dreams baby_ **

**_C: *blushes* Okay <3_ **

Connor crawled out of bed to grab one of Oliver’s sweatshirts and for some reason it helped because the next thing he knew his alarm was blaring at 7:30am. He got out of bed, brushed, showered  and ran out the door

**_C: The sweatshirt thing worked, I actually slept for a few hours. Still miss you though. When is your flight?_ **

**_O: Glad it helped :) First meeting went well. We have another in a few minutes._ **

**_O: My flight is tomorrow at 6am. I’ll be home to wake you up ;)_ **

Connor practically whimpered at the thought. He had gone far too long without Oliver’s touch.

 **_C: Wake me up how?_ ** He texted licking his lips

**_O: Guess you’ll find out tomorrow ;)_ **

**_C: C’mon Ollie. Please-give me something…I-I miss you so much_ **

Oliver took pity on him, but only a little

**_O: Well first I’m going to whisper sweet nothings into your ear and kiss down your neck._ **

**_C: And then…_ **

**_O: When I find your weak spot (the one right above your shoulder blade) I’ll suck so hard it will bruise...but not before I take your erection in my hand and stroke, very very slowly_ **

Connor groaned wide eyed. _Jesus christ_ did he miss Oliver.

**_C: God Ollie-then what_ **

**_O: Then-_**

**_O: Then I have to go into my meeting_ ** He giggles

Connor growls

**_C: I hate you_ **

**_O: Please. I can practically hear your panting from here_ **

**_C: *rolling eyes* Cocky much?_ **

**_O: Tell me I’m wrong and i’ll take it back_ **

**_C: …_ **

**_O: Thought so. See you soon. <3_ **

Connor cursed. Not only had he missed Oliver now Oliver had turned him on without even being in the same damn State. But he wasn’t worried. He would make him pay for this.

The day before Oliver’s return seemed to drag on. Everyone seemed to be moving at a glacial pace, and Connor didn’t care for it. He practically barked at the gentlemen in line getting coffee to hurry up. He finally got his coffee and headed to the clinic. His eyes were dark and exhausted. He was in no mood to be there-but at least it helped pass the time.

He got to his desk just as Annalise walked in and started rambling about the new case. Connor barely looked up for 5 minutes. “So who wants evidence?” she asked looking around the room for a moment. She could see Connor’s attention was elsewhere and decided to be easy on him

“Mr. Walsh?” she called

“What?” he growled

“I was going to give you evidence since it’s easy and Oliver’s away but if you don’t-

 _Ya because of you._ He cursed “No that’s fine. I’ll do it. Whatever.”

“Jeez someone’s a grouch when Oliver’s gone” Michaela commented

“You have no idea” he retorted

He got up to grab a case file and start collecting evidence but the only thing he could think about was Oliver’s promise to wake him up tomorrow morning. _Just oget through the next 4 hours and then you can go sleep and when you wake up he will be there._ He thought.

Connor had never tried to focus so hard in his life...but hours passed and he was finally done for the day. He grabbed his briefcase and bolted out the door, only stopping to grab some take-out from their favorite Thai place then drove home like a madman.

As soon as he got home he plated his Thai food and plopped in front of the tv. He ended up deciding to watch Ollie’s musical of The King and I. A theater production he did a few years back. It was weird seeing him on stage. A good weird. Oliver was good at _everything_ . So much so that it was unfair. He was smart, handsome, an amazing singer and the sweetest thing Connor had ever known. Towards the end of the musical he was fighting his body for sleep. When it finally ended Connor crawled off the couch and into the kitchen. He just stared at the week's worth of dishes he had left. _Oliver will kill you if you leave this._ He reminded himself as he reached up for the scrubber. He quickly did the dishes, wiped them and shoved them into their places. Letting out a sigh. It had been a long week. Connor didn't even bother to wear pajamas, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed with Oliver's sweater 

**_C: I’m off to bed. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Have a safe flight :)_ **

**_O: I’ll be there before you know it. Sleep tight my love <3_ **

**_C: Mmmm tight_ ** Connor murmured

**_O: You’re insatiable_ **

**_C: You love it …._ **

  
And with that Connor drifted off to sleep, only to be woken by Oliver’s kiss.


	2. Finally Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver comes home after 8 long days away...wake up Connor like he promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Xx

 

As soon as Oliver lands at LAX he makes a B line for baggage claim. He hasn’t seen Connor in 8 days and it was only supposed to be three. He grabs a cab and tells the driver apartment 303.

An hour later he quietly opens the door to their apartment, puts his bags against the wall and nearly jumps on Connor. 8 days was _FAR TOO LONG._

“Morning gorgeous” Oliver whispers into Connor’s ear.

“Oliver?” Connor’s eyes slowly open trying to figure out if it was a dream. But when he sees Oliver beside him he nearly jumps awake.

“Ollie, you’re home!” he shouts pulling Oliver’s lips down for a dier kiss. He kisses and kisses for minutes giving Oliver everything he has felt in the past week and Oliver pulls away gasping for air.

“Connor-

But Connor is lost in the smell of Oliver’s skin and won’t stop kissing him

“Con-

“Shhh...just let me kiss you dammit”

Oliver chuckles and lets him continue. Connor kisses down his neck leaving kisses along his neck vein _a spot he knows drives Oliver crazy_

“I’m so sorry it took longer. Oliver moans breathlessly.  It was only supposed to be for 3 days, but then-”

“Shut up-Ollie” He growls, softly

“But I feel bad that you haven’t been able to sleep and-

Connor stops kissing him and looks up “It’s been 8 days since I’ve kissed you, or touched you for that matter, so either you can keep talking my ear off or we can make up for lost time”

Oliver blushes a little but then fiercely presses his lips to Connor’s. Connor opens his mouth to give way for Oliver’s tongue which he gladly takes.

“I’ve missed you Ollie-I’ve missed you so much” he pants

But Oliver is lost in his kisses. He can only moan breathlessly as Connor rips his shirt off and throws it across the room. He kisses down the older man’s neck pulling his hips into him.

Connor grins when he feels Oliver hard against his thigh. “So hard for me already?”

“8 Days-” he growls running his fingers through the younger man’s hair

“I know baby-I know” Connor murmurs.

He begins to suck at a spot on Oliver’s neck that has him whimpering as he kisses down, dragging his fingertips over Oliver’s beautiful chest. “God you’re so hot Ollie. _So hot._ And you’re all mine” The older man groans “I am never going on one of Annalise’s trips again.” _Never._ He curses.

Connor laughs softly as he makes his way down to Oliver’s hard erection. He gently kisses the tip causing Oliver to moan.

“Connor-

Connor rests a flat hand on Oliver’s belly to keep him from moving as his tongue licks the underside of his boyfriend’s throbbing erection.

“Fuck- Oliver gasps as Connor runs his tongue up and down ever so gently.

“Baby please-

Connor smiles and covers Oliver’s cock with his mouth, sucking so hard there might be permanent depression in his cheeks. But he doesn’t care. Oliver’s sounds are making him blush with pleasure. It had been so long since he had Oliver in his mouth. So long since he tasted something so good it made him hard as a rock.

Oliver’s fingers played with the younger man’s hair pushing him deeper on him, so deep he nearly comes when his tip hits the back of Connor’s throat. But the younger man is relentless, stroking harder and faster using his tongue to make slow circles on the tip while thrusting Oliver into his eager mouth.

“Slow down.” Oliver whimpered. But Connor licked faster. “Please” the other man begged but he

didn’t let go, he was enjoying the view of the older man losing his shit.

“Connor- _Fuck._ I'm going to come…”

"So come" he allowed

"Not like this” he begged

"Then how?"

"Connor please-"

"Tell me Ollie. Tell me what you want"

“You-I want you Connor-I need to feel you-”

Connor loved teasing him like this, but he could feel his rock hard cock in between his thighs dripping, aching- _aching_ to be in him. He kissed his way back up the older man’s body capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss- “Beg me” he whispers

Oliver whimpers “I-I _Fuck-”_

“Beg me Ollie-I need to hear how much you want me”

“Please-Connor-God I want you so fucking much-Please-”

“That’s more like it-”

He reaches over into the drawer to grab the stick of lube and coats his fingers with a generous helping, then rests his finger against the tight ring of muscle around Oliver. He gently pushes one finger inside causing Oliver to moan.

“Oh-god-” Oliver groans

Connor gives him a moment to adjust before pressing into him with a second finger, scissoring and twisting, eliciting the sweet sounds of pleasure from the other man’s mouth. He has just about had it, he needs to be inside but he won’t let Oliver have it so easy.

He leans over to press their lips together. Oliver is panting so loud it’s deafening . “Baby please-Please. I need you-”

“Need what-”

“Jesus Christ Connor-Fuck me! Please just–please fuck me, I need you–”

Connor growls as he lifts Oliver’s thighs and presses into him, gentle and sweet as he leans in for a kiss. Oliver moans “Yes-god-Connor-just like that-”

The younger man pushes in deeper till he hits Oliver’s prostate. “Fuck-” he cries as Oliver wraps his legs around his waist, squeezing him inside. “Ollie-holy fuck you feel so good- _so good._ I’ve missed being inside you-”

“Show me, Connor. Show me how much you’ve missed me” he panted breathlessly

The younger man groans at his words and thrusts harder and deeper, burying himself inside the older man. Oliver is writhing underneath him, moaning, squeezing, wanting him so desperately.

“Fuck! Harder-Connor-harder–Fuck-oh god!”–He takes Oliver’s cock in his hand and strokes as he fucks him-hard-fast-messy. Feeling himself coming undone.

“Connor I’m close-so close”

“No!-Not yet” he growls slightly releasing his hold on the other man’s erection

Oliver whimpers

“You didn’t let me come the other day, so I’m going to make you wait”

Oliver whimpers, throwing his head back on the pillow from side to side “Please baby-Please, I’ll do anything. I’m so close-”

Connor bites his lip drawing blood as he fucks into Oliver the way he has been craving-aching-needing to for the past eight days, letting Oliver take all of him.

“Connor-I can’t-please-I _need_ this. I need you-”

Connor can’t stop himself-he screams Oliver’s name and comes inside him, burying his head on Oliver’s shoulder kissing hard as he continues to stoke him, faster and faster till Oliver is just a pent up body whispering baby and pleases “I love you-Ollie. I love you so fucking much, please let go for me-right now. Let go baby"

Oliver shakes, and clenches every muscle digging his fingers into Connor's back as he comes, shooting sticky and white between their bellies, panting “I love you too Connor. I love you so much.” 

Connor stills minutes later letting Oliver come down from his high before pulling out of him and disposing the used condom. He crawls back onto the bed and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. Nosing his neck and hair, breathing in everything he had missed so much.

Oliver holds him close and laughs “I bet you’ll sleep well tonight, huh?"

Connor smiles "I never needed sex for that, Oliver. I just needed you”

Oliver blushes at the admission and presses their mouths together with passion. “You’ll _always_ have me, Connor. Always”

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly another chapter :) Let me know!


End file.
